The Best Medicine
by Lunarlight97
Summary: Hubert has been overworking himself just a bit too much and it looks like he ended up with a cold. I guess that means, as Hubert's brother, it's Asbel's job to take care of him! Asbel x Hubert. Super cute! Contains Shounen-ai (aka boyxboy cuteness)! You have been warned


The Best Medicine

"See Hubert, I told you that you'd end up sick."

"Oh shut it. I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Geez Hubert, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your- ACHOO!" Hubert sniffles, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose.

"Hubert, maybe you should lay down."

"I'm fine, Asbel."

I doubt it.

"Come on Hubert." I grab my brother and lift him over my shoulder, laughing to myself at the nearly inaudible squeak Hubert makes in the process.

"P-Put me down immediately!"

I ignore Hubert and proceed to carry his flailing form upstairs and into our childhood room. I set Hubert down on the bed and lay on top of him to keep him from getting up.

"What are you doing?! Get off!"

"Oh come on Hubert, we're brothers."

His face is the reddest I've ever seen.

"See Hubert, you're really sick. You probably have a huge fever." I say, bringing a hand to his forehead. "It doesn't feel that bad though. Hold on, it's easier to check this way." This time I bring my hair back and touch our foreheads together. Hubert's eyes are huge. I don't think he realized I would ever get this close to him.

"Asbel..."

Hubert's warm. A comfortable warm that makes you sleepy and cozy. Is he naturally like this? He looks strange. I've never seen him look at me like this.

"I think you'll be okay if you rest."

"Please move." His voice is quiet. Almost a whisper. At this point he closes his eyes. Is it to try to forget that I'm here?

"Do you promise to stay here if I get up?"

"Move."

I sigh. Deciding to trust my brother, I move off of him and stand next to the bed I've placed him on.

Let see now… He's needs to sleep- "Oh, maybe you should change into something else." I say, moving to the wardrobe. I recently bought new clothes to replace my childhood ones, so Hubert will have to do with borrowing my pajamas.

"Alright, here, let me help you."

"I can dress myself, thank you!" Hubert shouts, grabbing the clothes from me and pushing me towards the door. "Get out!"

"Okay, okay! Geez."

I wait outside, trying to be patient and wondering how Hubert plans on getting out of his boots. They are pretty long…

There is a loud thump and muffled shouting on the other side of the door.

"Hubert? Hey are you okay?" I ask, cracking the door.

"Don't come in! I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't come in."

He sure is stubborn...

A few minutes later Hubert opens the door. The clothes fit loosely and should definitely feel more comfortable than his military outfit.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Hmm, not quite."

"What now?" Hubert shoots me a glare.

"I'm going to make you some food."

"...What?"

I laugh, "You think I can't cook?"

Hubert gives me a long, hard stare. "Not really no."

"The Captain says I'm a great cook."

"You've cooked for Captain Malik before?"

"Yeah, tons of times."

"...Well, what are you making?"

"Are you okay with soup?"

"...Did you make that for the Captain?"

"A few times, yeah."

"Fine, make that." With that, Hubert turns around and lays down on the bed. "I'm in bed, so you'll let me be, right? Go make food."

I smile. Sometimes I feel like Hubert actually wants to be taken care of.

...

I return a while later with the soup. When I walk in I'm a little relieved to see that Hubert hasn't fallen asleep, though he looks like he's on the verge.

"Hey Hubert, I brought the soup."

"Mmmng."

...That was kind of cute. I didn't know he could even make a noise like that.

"Tired?" I ask.

"Hmm."

"Can you at least sit up?"

Hubert groans, but eventually pushes himself up into a sitting position. I set the soup on a table beside the bed and help move the pillows for Hubert to lean against.

"Do you want to eat?"

Hubert lets out a grunt but otherwise doesn't move. I've told him time and again that he should sleep more often.

"You know, Hubert, I could feed you." I snicker.

His reply is a half-hearted glare.

"You know what? I think I will." And with that I pick up the bowl and spoon and begin what will probably be a long, but amusing process. Slowly I begin to spoon feed Hubert. Each bite I carefully cool and then maneuver into Hubert's mouth. At first he's reluctant and tries to take the spoon from me, but after some coaxing and Hubert gets too tired to resist, he just lets me feed him.

Honestly, I like taking care of Hubert. When Father sent him to Strata, I wasn't able to look after Hubert like I used to. Now I want to take as many chances as I can get to be his big brother again.

"No more." He mumbles after a while. I'm pretty impressed. He finished most of it.

"Want me to help you lay back down?"

"Do what you want."

I'm a little surprised. Hubert wanting my help is rare. Nonetheless, I help him readjust to lay back down.

"Alright, I'll leave you to sleep, okay?" I say quietly. I smile and run a hand through Hubert's hair while I can. Normally I'd probably be killed for it.

I pull my hand away, but just before I leave I feel a tug on my sleeve.

"Asbel…"

"Yeah, Hubert?"

"...Don't leave me."

Don't… Where did this come from? Does he think I'm really like Father? Does he really think I'd leave him to fend for himself?

"I won't. I'll stay right here." I murmur.

"Good." Hubert says, releasing my sleeve and patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Does he… want me to get in bed with him? Well, maybe this is my chance to take care of Hubert on his terms.

Slowly I climb into bed next to Hubert. He rolls over to face me, though his eyes are closed.

"Asbel?"

"I'm here." I say, moving my hand to brush against Hubert's on the bed.

"I love you." He mumbles, moving his fingers to intertwine with mine.

I'm a little thrown off. "Uh, Hubert? By love, do you mean-"

"I love you. That's what I mean you imbecile." He murmurs. "And don't think that I only mean this in a brotherly way." He cracks his eyes open. "I mean I don't want you to cook for Captain Malik again. You're food is too good. It might attract the wrong kind of men."

I feel my face grow hot. "I don't like Captain Malik though!"

"Good."

We lay there for a while, our fingers still intertwined, still facing each other. I'm not quite sure if Hubert's asleep yet or not…

"...Hey Hubert?"

"Hmm?"

"...I love you too."

I give Hubert's hand a light squeeze and together we fall asleep.

End~

 **AN: So? Whaddya think? I did this as a request for some of my friends and they absolutely loved it, but they are my friends. That means they are supposed to love it lol. So yeah! Tell me what you think I need to improve on or whether you thought something needed more attention or not, idk.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
